Mirror
I was told I could have pages for my Cold Cattian OCs, so here she is. She's a major WIP. This page contains possible spoilers for Frozen II. I can hear you, but I won't Some look for trouble, while others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh oh oh (Ah ah, oh oh) Mirror is a female snow leopard who serves in the army of Cold Cat. She is owned byVictoriousQueen88, so please ask her before using this character. Appearance You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken, for I fear Standing twenty-four inches (60.96 centimeters) tall at the shoulder, Mirror is of average height for a snow leopard, though her rigid posture and tendency to never slouch make her seem taller, more intimidating. She weighs sixty-three pounds (28.5763 kilograms) and has average proportions.Thick, rather soft light-medium gray fur covers her well-muscled body, with her underbelly and parts of her face being white as snow. Black rosettes dot across her fur, in a unique pattern, and the tip of her tail is black. Her pale eyes are a blue-tinted shade of gray, and her nose is a pinkish gray. A long tail trails after her when she walks, and scars ripple across her pelt. Most notably is a long scratch scar across her right shoulder, which came from her early days of training. Rather short white whiskers protrude from her face. Mirror's voice is rather strange--it's soprano, with a Western American (stereotypical American, for all you non-Americans), and yet she can sing and hit high notes quite well. She absolutely will not ''do this, though. Unless it's required or a special occasion, she doesn't wear jewelry. Personality 'Everyone I've ever loved is here, within these walls' 'I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls' 'I've had my adventure, I don't need something new' 'I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you' in development -stern -ambivert -intelligent + logical -loyal to Cold Cat -knows that she is worth it; high self-esteem -brave -bad at making friends -pushes others away -"I can do this! I'm fine!" -is not fine -workaholic who doesn't accept help willingly -determined to be the best soldier she can be for Cold Cat -will do anything to accomplish this goal -has no romantic experience -mature -still loves the snow and playing in it, though 'Into the unknown' 'Into the unknown' 'Into the unknown' '(Ah ah, oh oh)' 'Ah ah, oh oh oh (oh!)' Relationships 'What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake' 'Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?' 'Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?' 'Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?' History 'Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow' 'Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go...' 'Into the unknown?' 'Into the unknown' 'Into the unknown' '(Ah ah, oh oh)' 'Ah ah, oh oh!' soldier Trivia '(Oh, oh oh)' 'Are you out there?' 'Do you know me?' 'Can you feel me?' 'Can you show me?' 'Ah ah, oh oh' *Mirror is named after how ice can act as a mirror and reflect. **Her name also comes from how her original name, La Glace ("ice" in French), also means "mirror". *Mirror is Victory's first Cold Cat character and the first to have a page. *Mirror's theme song (which is on the page) is "Into the Unknown" by Idina Menzel and AURORA, which is on the ''Frozen II soundtrack. Gallery Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you... Into the unknown? Oh oh, oh I'm going to add categories later. Category:Characters